


Green Eyed Boy

by mystic_writings



Series: Julie and The Phantoms One Shots [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Minor Angst, descriptions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_writings/pseuds/mystic_writings
Summary: Luke and Y/n went their whole lives without seeing colour. Even in the afterlife, they didn't get the privilege of seeing the wonders of the world in colour. Not until they crash into one another at a park that meant a lot to the both of them.
Relationships: Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader
Series: Julie and The Phantoms One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203053
Kudos: 2





	Green Eyed Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many soulmate AU's I'll be posting! Apparently I have a thing for those, so stay tuned I guess
> 
> In this fic, you can't see colour until you meet your soulmate.

Luke and his best friends all died before they found their soulmates. They all died before they were able to experience colour in full, experience love in the same way their parents had. It all shook them pretty hard, but it hit Luke the worst, surprisingly.

Reggie took it hard, of course, and it didn’t take Alex long to meet Willie, but Luke was absolutely distraught. Aside from performing for people and connecting with them through his music, the one connection he wanted in life was his soulmate, to meet them and love them and experience colour with them. 

Now he’s been dead for 25 years and his soulmate was probably in their 40s, moved on or gone crazy because he ate a bad hotdog. He hated that it was his own fault that he didn’t have a soulmate, that he missed his chance to find the one person that would understand him and his love for music the most out of anyone on earth. He ruined it for himself _and_ his soulmate, whoever they were. 

But that wasn’t quite the case. 

After a quite exhausting rehearsal with the band, Luke poofed out without another word, already having a bad day beforehand and not wanting to talk about it with his friends. Days like this came to him often - death can take a toll on people like that. 

He walked through the park he went to often as a child, a place he often went to for comfort on his bad days. There was something about the park that always drew him in. Maybe it was the memories he made with his parents or the familiarity of it, but it was always that same park he kept visiting. 

And as he walked, head hung low, listening to the cheerful birdsong and children’s laughter, he felt something - someone - hit his chest and stumbled backward. On instinct, Luke reached out and wrapped his arm around the person, his only thought was keeping them from falling. 

You were just trying to enjoy the greyscale of the park you’d been wandering through again, kicking pebbles with your shoes and glancing at the happy families every so often when you ran into him. It wasn’t your fault, you thought you could just walk right through him the same way you did with everyone else. 

But you didn’t yell at him. No, not after you looked into his eyes. A switch flipped in your brain and only one word came to mind.

_Green._

You were completely breathless. After being dead for 23 years, you finally found your soulmate. You didn’t know what to say, what to do. And it seemed as if your soulmate didn’t, either. All he did was hesitantly release you from his arms, as if you would disappear if he did.

Half-words tumbled from his mouth in a stutter as Luke tried to figure out what to say. He couldn’t believe he finally met you after all these years, all those months he spent beating himself up thinking that he would never be able to be with you. You were finally here, and he couldn’t be making a bigger fool of himself. 

You giggled when he stumbled over his words and a lopsided grin began to form as his eyes widened. “That’s a nice laugh.” 

Blushing, you said, “Thanks. Who knew I’d meet my soulmate 23 years _after_ I died, huh?”

“You- you died 23 years ago? I died-” 

“25 years ago, I know.” A bewildered look crossed his face and you couldn’t help but laugh. “I felt it, when you died.” 

“H-how?” He asked. 

“I’d only ever heard of the pain of losing a soulmate in books, and from my aunt.” You began to explain, dampening your own mood as well as Luke’s. “It was like everything in my body was zapped of all energy and I couldn’t breathe for a few seconds - everything went completely black, and then I woke back up and I felt… well, empty. It was horrible.” 

Luke’s eyes softened with heartbreak as he realised what he did to you. He caused you to feel that way, and it damn near killed him all over again. You saw the tears welling up in his eyes, and panicked. He was your soulmate, the supposed love of your life, and yet you didn’t know how to comfort him. You didn’t even know his name.

“Hey, hey, look at me…” You trailed. 

“Luke.” He breathed out. “My name is Luke.” 

You smiled reassuringly. “Hey, Luke. I’m Y/n. Now, believe me when I say that it is nowhere near your fault, okay? It happens to a lot of people, you know. Besides, we’re both here now, aren’t we? Better late than never.”

He chuckled and blinked his tears away. “How did you die? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I don’t mind.” You smiled, walking past him and indicating that he should follow you. “It’s funny, in my opinion. I was cliff diving with a few friends, as one reckless seventeen-year-old with no soulmate does. I guess I jumped wrong and the current took me, I hit my head on the rocks and lights out.” 

Luke grimaced before sharing his story. “You’ll never believe me, but I was supposed to be famous.” 

“Really?”

“Really. Me and my friends were in this band called Sunset Curve, and we were going to play the Orpheum the night we died.” You grimaced in empathy. “Yeah, that’s what we get for eating bad hotdogs. I guess eating stuff that comes from the back of an Oldsmobile isn’t the best idea, huh?”

“No, it isn’t.” You laughed. “You said you were playing the Orpheum? This was 1995, right?”

Luke nodded and asked you why. “No, it’s just, I’m almost 100% sure my sister took me to that show- before it was cancelled, anyway. I think she was a fan of yours or something. She wouldn’t shut up about how cute the bassist was the whole car ride there, it almost made me want to throw up.”

“How old were you then? When I died, I mean.” 

“It was July, so I would’ve been turning 16 a few months after that so… 15?” You responded.

“Wow, so you’re what, 17 now?” 

You thought back to when you died, just half a year before you would be turning 18. “Uh, technically? I’m 40. But physically, yes. I’m 17.” 

Luke laughed and pulled you into a little gazebo, leaning on the rails, looking out at the park. You sighed, and after a few beats of silence, you spoke. “It’s all so bright.”

“I know. It almost hurts my eyes to see this much green.” 

“I never thought there was this much colour. I mean, you hear your parents and friends and family talk about how amazing living in colour is, but they never tell you how vibrant it can be.” 

“It’s amazing.” You nodded at Luke’s words. The burst of colour all around you was breathtaking, almost as breathtaking as Luke’s eyes. 

After soaking it up for a while, excitedly pointing out especially vivid shades to one another as you spotted them, Luke offered to poof you back to meet his friends. “I promise, they’ll love you. Of course, they’re also really… excitable around new people, but once you get past that, they’re amazing to hang out with.” 

“Okay.” He smiled and took your hand, looking down when a small shock went through both your palms and up your arms. And then, suddenly, you were in front of a garage in an oddly familiar neighbourhood.

“Luke, what street is this?” 

He gave you a confused look before providing you with the answer. 

Your face fell slightly as you quickly went up the steps, running down the driveway of whoever’s home you were at and looking down the street at the all too familiar street. When Luke caught up to you, he asked you what was going on. 

“What’s your connection to the house?”

“Uh, my band used to practice in the studio back in the 90s, and now we sort of live in the garage, too. Why?”

You chuckled once more and looked up at the sky before looking back down. “I lived one street over from here, Luke. I remember hearing you and your band playing at all hours of the night while I was trying to sleep or study.”

He winced and pulled an apologetic look before it twisted to happiness, love, and joy shining in his beautiful emerald eyes. “I guess we really were made for each other, huh? You were always so close and I just never knew it.” 

“They’re called soulmates for a reason, aren’t they?” 


End file.
